1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to aircraft antennas and, in particular, a multimode, omnidirectional antenna which may be used in a flush-mounted configuration on a high performance aircraft in order to avoid the drag typically resulting from protruding antenna systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flush mounted antennas are in general use. When a number of radio systems on diverse frequencies are used, a plurality of flush mounted systems can become difficult to accommodate, particularly on existing aircraft. Also, when new radio systems are planned for addition to an existing aircraft with a flush mounted antenna system, it would be desirable to replace such an antenna system with another antenna system capable of handling a variety of frequencies with a variety of radiation pattern modes.